In electric machines such as electric motors and electric generators, a cylindrical stator typically with a body made of iron has longitudinal slots formed on the interior surface of the stator. The slots are fitted with electrical coils typically made of a conductive material such as copper to create a rotating magnetic field as a rotor in the center of the stator spins relative to the stator and electrical current is passed through the coils. For small motors such as those found in some household appliances, a number of individual enameled wires are wound into the slots of the stator to form the electrical coils.
Despite the progress made in the development of electrical systems, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to electric motors and electric generators.